


Surrender

by the_benefactor



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Grant Ward Redemption, Hate to Love, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5832145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_benefactor/pseuds/the_benefactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pull me under, watch me drown. Try not to make a sound. Hold on tight with all your might, try not to lose the fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> So, I didn't finish skyeward week.... I'm sorry! I was on vacation and didn't have any wifi but I promise I'll at least attempt to make up for it!
> 
> This fic is inspired by the Jackson/Lydia scene in Teen Wolf episode 2x05, and the song Surrender by Natalie Taylor. I've made a skyeward edit to the song on my vine, I'll link it at the end :)
> 
> I would also like to thank my new beta Blazin' for being an excellent second set of eyes.

Eight weeks. 

It’s been eight weeks since Grant Douglas Ward was released from vault D. 

Eight weeks and Skye hasn’t spoken to him unless absolutely necessary. It’s not as though he’s not on her mind, because he is, always has been. He knows it too, the cocky bastard. 

Grant made his feelings quite clear when he took a bullet for her, it was their first mission together since his release. He had to refrain from calling her rookie and she was forced to clutch her mask a little tighter. She confronted him about it in the med bay, some random SHIELD doctor had just finished patching him up, because Simmons refused to go near him. 

“Why?” She asked, arms folded, still clad in tactical gear, hair pulled back and glaring her ex almost directly in the eyes. He looked right back at her, the same amount of fierce emotion etched across his hazel orbs, “you know why.” 

She stormed out, retreated to her bunk and curled up like a child. 

She _hates_ him. 

Skye walked past the lab often, mainly to check on Fitz. Occasionally she would see Ward, in the lab, sitting across from Fitz. He’d watch the flustered scientist work, never speak, just watch. Fitz was grateful for the company. One day, she even caught them hugging, both men had misty eyes and Skye would be lying if she said that she didn’t cry too. 

She _hates_ him. 

He touched her once, on an assignment. He used his body to shield her from a blast, he drew her against him and held her like he never wanted to let go. Skye didn’t want him to. 

She _hates_ him. 

 

Eight weeks is a long time to avoid feelings and Skye decides that she's had enough. She storms to his room and obsessively pounds her fist on his door. He answers the door without a shirt on. Fucking bastard. 

He wants to say ‘what did the door ever do to you?’ 

But, he doesn’t. 

She wants to tell him that not wearing a shirt is distracting, but she doesn’t. Instead, she pushes past him and slams the door with her foot. She marches to the centre of his room turns to Ward and pushes all her rage, ache, and utter frustration into her next three words, “I _hate_ you.” 

He looks at her, legs shoulder width apart, arms held straight at her sides, hands balled into fists. Her face is blank, yet, her eyes tell him everything he needs to know, he takes a step closer. 

“No you don’t,” he says, shaking his head slightly and bringing his hand up to cup her cheek, she swats it away, takes a step back, and tries to compose herself, with no success. 

Tears roll down her cheeks, like a million soldiers charging into battle. “I should. I should _hate_ you!” Skye charges forward, “I should despise you! You should be the bane of my existence!” She spits words at him like fire, pokes and pushes his bare chest as every word leaves her perfect lips. Skye attempts to gather her emotions and funnel them into words, she stares at him and he stares right back. 

All she wants to do is kiss him. 

She pushes him away. 

“Y-you pulled me into this current and it _consumed_ me!” She chokes on sobs. “You made me love you, s-so _passionately_ , so _blindly_ , when I was with you, Grant, nothing else mattered a-and then you were in containment and I thought I could get over you. B-but, you came back! You _pulled_ me back! You made me feel things all over again and I _hate_ it!” Skye was yelling now, and Grant did nothing to stop her.

“I _hate_ how much control you have over me. I _hate_ how with just one _touch_ , one _whisper_ of my name, you have me tangled back in your web of lies and betrayal. I feel like I’m _choking_ , or _drowning_ , or _dying_ in some terribly horrific way, over and over again! Every single time I see your stupid smouldering face, because I _love_ you!” 

Her final confession hangs in the air as Skye catches her breath. She feels as though the weight of a million buildings has been lifted off her chest.   
Grant wants her to know that he feels the same way, he wants to kiss her and promise that everything will be okay even though he knows it won’t. Although, Skye surrendered, and that’s a start.

“Was it real?”

Her voice is so small, she sounds terrified, as though the answer to her question could ruin her life.

“Yes,” he doesn’t dare look at her, he knows she’s crying, he is too.

Skye can see him, in all his broken glory. She sees Garrett, and Christian and Hydra. She sees the well and Buddy and _her_.

“Please don’t shut me out, Grant.”

“I’ve made that mistake one too many times.”

Skye releases a shaky laugh as she takes his face in her hands, brushing away his tears. He leans forward to kiss her forehead and closes his eyes before resting his own against hers. Grant strokes her hair and pulls her close, he wants to stay like this forever, and never let her go.

Skye can feel herself drowning, she can feel him pulling her to the depths of the ocean, anchoring her to the ground.

This time, she doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [vine](https://vine.co/u/1194906083568267264)  
> \+ [tumblr](http://failing-at-being-an-angel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
